Increíble para creer
by Bella Luna Lawliet
Summary: -Kagome, despierta que llegaras tarde a tu propia boda.- Decía mientras la remeneaba.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I.

-Higurashi.-dijo una voz profunda y varonil, en cierto punto se escucho seductora pero más autoritaria que otra cosa.

Instintivamente, se giro para reconocer inmediatamente al dueño de eso voz que le había llamado en un momento donde menos se lo esperaba y por lo tanto, no pudo ocultar ni dejar escapar un pequeño grito, que mejor dicho se podía catalogar como un simple gemido de susto.

-¿Tan feo estoy Higurashi?-Dijo en un tono de voz bastante sarcástico ya que quien si no el sabia más que nadie lo gallardo y apuesto que era y lo que producía en toda mujer normal existente y que lo conociera.

-No te esperaba venir y por eso me agarraste de sorpresa.- Explicó.

-Bueno, entonces con eso me niegas el que sea feo.- Quiso echarle leña al fuego, quizás sacarle algo que le demostrara el que ella correspondía el tipo de agrado que él sentía por ella pero…-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber si eres bonito? Bueno Naraku, considerando las mil cicatrices que tienes y tú pésimo sentido del humor… Sí, creo que algo serás.- Dijo en tono sarcástico pero, ¡MENTIRA DEL DIABLO! Pero desde luego que era todo un bombón y, el hecho de que sea maleducado y grosero no significaba que no fuera endemoniadamente guapo y atractivo. No es que le gustara, pero no era ciega para darse cuenta de lo guapo que era el.

-Así que dices que soy feo.-Dijo un tanto ofendido y golpeado en su orgullo ya que esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa si te creo lindo o no?- Pregunto de la nada dándose cuenta de que jamás en todos los años que tenia conociéndolo habían tenido una conversación que no hubiera pasado de 'Hola' y 'Adiós', aunque la verdad nunca se han dicho 'hola'.  
Por unos segundos lo dejo mudo, la tierna gatita era inteligente y para nada boba cosa, que le gustaba… y mucho.

-No he dicho que me importe. Pero sería agradable saber la opinión de tan bella dama acerca de mi atractivo.-Nunca jamás una mujer se había podido resistir ante aquellas palabras y al endemoniado tono seductor que uso, pero…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

-No he dicho que me importe. Pero sería agradable saber la opinión de tan bella dama acerca de mi atractivo.-Nunca jamás una mujer se había podido resistir ante aquellas palabras y al endemoniado tono seductor que uso, pero…

-¿Estás enfermo? Naraku, ¿De verdad estas tratando de seducirme?  
¡Mierda! No era esa la reacción que esperaba. Deseaba ver en su mirada alegría o alguna chispa de complicidad pero ella era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

¡Oh, vamos Kagome! No me digas que no te gustaría tomar algo conmigo un día de estos.-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella y con un deje de sensualidad en sus palabras.- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo ahora mismo preciosa?

-si… yo creo que mejor otro día.- EL HERMANASTRO DE SU AMIGO ESTABA COQUETEANDO CON ELLA.

El hermanastro de su amigo quería algo con ella y eso realmente le estaba asustando. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el quiso ser su 'amigo'? La respuesta es: hace unos minutos comenzó a hacerlo.- Mira Naraku, este… Yo creo que ya mejor me voy así que…- No pudo terminar porque una fuerza la atrajo hacia enfrente y la sujetaba haciéndola esclava de esos fuertes y desarrollados brazos.- ¡Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces?!-Dijo entre asustada, y un poco… no, mejor dicho muy nerviosa.

-Nada…- Dijo acercándose lenta y sensualmente hacia los endemoniadamente irresistibles y deliciosos labios de ella que pedían a gritos ser besados.- Dime algo princesa, ¿Por qué no charlamos un rato a lo oscuro para poder tenerte solo para mí?- Muy bien, era un hecho que esa chiquilla lo estaba volviendo loco y además, tenía unas inmensas ganas de poseerla, es decir, ¿Quién no? Hasta su patético y miserable hermanastro Inuyasha la deseaba. Aunque, en realidad, todo hombre con un sano juicio lo haría.

Kagome, aun atónita y desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar y ver en esos negros ojos cual noche sin luna ni estrellas, no salía de su asombro hasta que vio como ese demonio acercaba sus labios hacia pocos milímetros de los de ella. No se escucho mucho luego de eso, salvo el sonido de una fuerte y potente cachetada y un...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Kagome, aun atónita y desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar y ver en esos negros ojos cual noche sin luna ni estrellas, no salía de su asombro hasta que vio como ese demonio acercaba sus labios hacia pocos milímetros de los de ella. No se escucho mucho luego de eso, salvo el sonido de una fuerte y potente cachetada y un:

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kagome, aun atónita y desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar y ver en esos negros ojos cual noche sin luna ni estrellas, no salía de su asombro hasta que vio como ese demonio acercaba sus labios hacia pocos milímetros de los de ella. No se escucho mucho luego de eso, salvo el sonido de una fuerte y potente cachetada y un:

-¡¿Te estás volviendo loco?! Soy la mejor amiga de tu odiado y despreciado hermanastro además de que nunca en la vida te ha interesado obtener un saludo de mi y así de la nada tratas de seducirme y hasta de besarme. ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Naraku?- Dijo entre alterada, nerviosa, asustada y perpleja sin entender nadita de nada.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti princesa.

-¿Prin- princesa?-Tartamudeo la pobre confundida hasta el tope.- ¿pero po- porque me hablas así?

-¿No te gusta 'princesa'? O mejor dime tú, ¿Cómo te gustaría que yo te llame?

¡Naraku Takeda, GUERRERO SIN SENTIMIENTOS NI EMOCIONES HACIA NINGUNA MUJER EXCEPTO LA DEL SEXO ESTABA SIENDO LINDO CON ELLA Y ESO YA LA ESTABA PONIENDO MUY, PERO MUY NERVIOSA!  
¡Estaba muy asustada y confundida, tanto que solo podía ver con ojos como platos a aquel atractivo demonio quien se veía de lo más normal pero con cierto deje de picardía. Estaba tan pasmada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ciertas personas habían observado toda la escena. La primera no era nada más y nada menos que Kikyo, su hermana que había estado buscándola como loca para irse juntas del Castillo de aquel gran perro comandante. Y la segunda persona, no era nada más ni nadie menos que el mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho, quien conocía esa mirada no solo en su hermanastro, sino también en todos los hombres que han quedado encantados con la belleza de su amiga pero, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Su hermano la odiaba aunque no tanto como a el pero, solo por ser su amiga la odiaba y el mismo se lo dijo luego de cierto tiempo en que había conocido a Kagome.

-¿A qué demonios quiere jugar el muy inepto?- Dijo con rabia por sospechar de que él quiere dañar a su hermana y eso si no lo permitiría. Conforme iba acercándose, iba escuchando mejor. Decidió esperar un poco más antes de aparecer en escena pero no por simple gusto, sino porque se quedo como piedra al escuchar como Naraku se expresaba. ¿Princesa? ¿Bebe? ¡Oh por todos sus antepasados! Esto iba en serio, pero ya no podía quedarse ahí parado como estatua así que no le quedo de otra más que reaccionar al ver el pálido rostro de su amiga porque sabía que si no intervenía, se quedaría sin su mejor y única amiga ya que los hechos le provocarían un paro cardiaco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

-¿A qué demonios quiere jugar el muy inepto?- Dijo con rabia por sospechar de que él quiere dañar a su hermana y eso si no lo permitiría. Conforme iba acercándose, iba escuchando mejor. Decidió esperar un poco más antes de aparecer en escena pero no por simple gusto, sino porque se quedo como piedra al escuchar como Naraku se expresaba. ¿Princesa? ¿Bebe? ¡Oh por todos sus antepasados! Esto iba en serio, pero ya no podía quedarse ahí parado como estatua así que no le quedo de otra más que reaccionar al ver el pálido rostro de su amiga porque sabía que si no intervenía, se quedaría sin su mejor y única amiga ya que los hechos le provocarían un paro cardiaco.

-¡Kagome!

La mencionada, no se esperaba este llamado por lo que solo pudo atinar a dar otro brinco del susto. En esos momentos sus nervios no eran los mejores amigos…

-Sí, dime.- Apenas contestó mientras a leguas se notaba lo molesto que estaba su Naraku porque Kikyo habia interrumpido.

-Vámonos.- Dijo simplemente para solo ser respondida con un 'Si' que apenas si se escucho.

-Aun no terminamos de hablar, Kagome.- Dijo dispuesto a poner lo que sea para ella no se fuera con esa.

-No creo que tengan mucho para hablar que sea importante. Kagome, espérame afuera.-Ordenó y la bella joven soólo atinó a asentir y salir corriendo de ese lugar para cuando al fin llegar a la salida, dar un suspiro de puro alivio. ¡Gracias al cielo que Kikyo apareció!

Mientras tanto, Naraku no podía desear más males para el engendro que tenía enfrente. Interiormente ya la había maldecido unas diez mil veces y podía seguir haciéndolo sin cansarse.

-¡Maldito engendro!- Rugió furioso.- ¿para qué tenias que aparecer con un demonio?

-Aléjate de ella.- Ordeno y no le hizo caso a lo que él había dicho.- Ella no es como las que a ti te gustan que sólo es para pasar el rato. Así que de la manera más atenta, déjala tranquila y vete a revolcarte con una de tus amantes.- Termino diciendo mientras salía de esa habitación mientras dejaba a un histérico con ganas de explotar todo a su paso.

-¡MALDITA!- Grito a todo pulmón. Medio castillo escucho este grito de frustración. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de mover el timón con Kagome y esa maldita llega y arruina todo.- Me las vas a pagar desgraciada, eso lo juro.- Escupió todo el odio que sentía por ella y que acababa de aumentar con Lo susedido.- Kagome será mía, mía y de ningún otro. De eso, me encargo yo... – Susurró más para sí.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V.

-¿Así que mi tierno medio hermano se ha interesado por ti?- Dijo el guerrero de ojos de oro.

– Por favor nunca lo vuelvas a repetir. Al menos por un buen tiempo que aún no me recupero del susto y la sorpresa.- Dijo tapando su cara con sus manos para que su amigo no notara que su rostro ya no se encontraba pálido por el susto, sino que tenía la cara roja de vergüenza.- Aun no puedo creer que estas cosas me pasen a mí.

-Siempre te he dicho que tienes una gran facilidad con los hombres duros.- Y cuando se refería a 'hombres duros' se refería claramente a arrogantes, altaneros, odiosos, etc. Como por ejemplo Onigumo, que a pesar de que siempre se la pasa peleando con ella a lo lejos se le nota lo enamorado que esta de ella; también el Rey Koga quien se pone como menso al verla o tan solo oírla mencionar; otro perfecto ejemplo es Bankotsu, aquel quien se enamoró de ella hace unos largos años y que ha sido el único que ha podido tocar el corazón de su amiga, sin embargo el murió hace algunos años; por último, al recién inscrito en la lista, Naraku Takeda.- No sé cómo lo haces pero lo haces…

-Ay Inu, si yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago.-Dijo con cierto tono de inocencia y con este último comentario ambos rieron para luego entrar a sus respectivas casas para dormir un poco y descanzar para despertar en un nuevo y hermoso día.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
-Kagome, despierta que llegaras tarde a tu propia boda.- Decía mientras la remeneaba.  
-¿Qué? Mi ¿Qué? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Rápido Kikyo, prepara mi vestido que ya me baño.

-Bien.

Una hora más tarde, en la entrada a la recepción del lugar donde daría lugar la boda, se encontraba un apuesto hombre vestido de elegantes ropas acompañado por Inu No Taisho, que, como Rey que era, tenía el poder para unir en matrimonio a las parejas. Poco paso para que comenzara a sonar la música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia, que era Kagome vestida de un hermoso y blanco vestido largo que hacia resaltar su belleza y figura. Para concluir la ceremonia, el novio debía besar a la novia.

-Adelante, ya la puedes besar,Naraku...- Dijo aquel monje que acompañaba en la celebración.

-Con todo honor, mi amor por fin eres mi esposa princesa.- Y se dispuso a acercar sus labios con los de Kagome hasta que…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!... ¡AAAH!- Y así despertó de su horrible pesadilla. Estaba sudada y respiraba agitadamente por tremenda fiesta que gozo en sus sueños.- Ay cielos…- Dijo un poco más calmada.- Estos hombres me van a dañar los nervios.

nervios.

-¡Kagome!, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- Pregunto algo alterado por tremendos gritos que lo despertaron de su profundo sueño a pesar de que no vivian en el mismo hogar. Sin embargo, Inuyasha poseía un buen oído y donde se hospedaba no quedaba lejos de donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Perdón, fue una pesadilla. Puedes volver a dormir Inu.

-¿Una qué? Pero que bárbara eres, ¿una pesadilla te asusto? Como que lo de ayer te dejo muy nerviosa, ¿no crees?

-No, no creo. Estoy completamente segura porque precisamente en esa pesadilla… me convertía en tu cuñada.

- No me digas que te gustaría que ese sueño se volviera realidad, Kagome…

Un pequeño y casi nulo silencio se formó en ese entonces. Naraku nunca le había resultado indiferente…

- La verdad… sí, creo que prefiero que no se cumpla.- Sonrió victoriosa. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha había pensado que ella daría una respuesta afirmativa. Y aunque ganas no le faltaron de hacerlo, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. De igual modo, Naraku ya no la volvería a molestar.

Al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba…

Fin.


End file.
